Love Lost Until Found
by mugglebornSlytherin14
Summary: Luke Alvez was starting to feel like he belonged. then She had to come back into his life. he was starting to realize that no matter how far he ran, she would always find him. At least with her showing up, it brought him closer to a particular blonde tech.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Just a little something I came up with after catching up with the show. hope you all enjoy!!!**

Becca Portman put her ear buds in her ears and pushed play on her phone. Letting the music over power her ear drums. She smirked up at the camera, knowing that even though she was alone in the elevator, she was still being watched. At that moment she didn't really care as an upbeat song came through hear ear buds. She bit her lower lip and started to dance. Her long, straight, tawny brown hair swishing side to side as she bobbed her head to the beat. She did a little twirl and came face to face with an open elevator door, and two men staring at her.

"Oh sorry." Becca said as she quickly took a step back and allowed the men to enter the elevator. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson as she pushed her black framed glasses up her nose and quickly straightened her black pant suit. "I dance when I get nervous. I'm Rebecca Portman."

"Dr. Spencer Reid." The youngest of the two men said with a nod of his head. He looked down at the numbers on the elevator and quickly looked back up at the girl. "You're going to floor six as well?"

"Yeah I have an interview." Becca said with a nervous smile. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

"With Emily Prentiss?" The other man asked and Becca nodded. The man instantly set his jaw and stared at the elevator door. Hoping the ride would be over soon. Reid gave the man an odd look, but said nothing about the sudden change in his friends mood. But for some reason he had a suspicion that this new girl was the cause of the mood rollercoaster.

When the door opened the other man quickly got out and headed for his desk. Reid on the other hand stayed back to escort Becca to Emily's office. He knocked on the door and Emily called out to say her office was open.

"There is a Rebecca Portman here to see you." Reid said with raised eyebrows. Emily cursed under her breath, clearly forgetting about the interview that morning.

"Uh, go ahead and send her in." Emily replied and was a bit surprised when the girl came around the corner behind Reid. She was dressed the part of an FBI agent. Black pant suit, light pink button up shirt under her jacket and black kitten heals. She just looked to young to be brought into the BAU. No older than twenty-two. Emily looked over the girls file once more then smiled up at the girl the girl aged well. She was close to her thirties. That could make her useful. "Have a seat. This is going to be a quick interview, we have a case."

Becca nodded. "That's ok with me. I'd rather my interview go fast if that means getting you all off finding a killer."

Emily sat back in her seat and handed the young girl a file. "Take a look at this and tell me what you see."

Becca nervously bit her lower lip and glanced over the file. "Well, the bruises on the three victims are almost identical. They look more like domestic violence victims. All three victims are blonde with blue eyes, around the same hight. So the Unsub has a specific type. I'd guess him to be around the same age as the girls. late twenties early Thirties. The woman are surrogates for the woman who has either left his abuse, or was his first kill. He is also most likely white."

Emily nodded. "Very good. Keep that file. you can come meet the rest of the team. I'm going to offer you a trial run. Make sure this is what you really want to do. This job isn't easy. I see you've done a bit of undercover work with the sex crime unit. That background could help you in this line of work. Welcome to the team. I hope you have a go bag ready."

"Go bag? "

 **XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX**

The rest of the team sat around their desks in the bullpen, waiting for Emily to come out of her office. They where all curious about this young girl who was interested in joining the team. They knew if the girl walked out first, she would not be joining the team, but if Emily walked out first, it meant they would have a new member to their team.

"So what do you all think?" Penelope Garcia asked nervously. She was a bit surprised to see that Emily was holding an interview. Usually she knew such things and had a full Penelope background check done.

The rest of the group looked at her in about the same surprise as she felt. They all knew her dirty secret of searching potential members.

"She doesn't seem to be built for profiling." Reid answered first. "She was dancing in the elevator."

"Oh I got to see this!" Penelope said as she pulled out her laptop and set it up on Luke Alvez's desk. She looked down at him as he sat in his chair and gave him a pointed look. Luke raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Move, Newbie." She said placing her hands on her hips. He held his hands up and got to his feet, then dramatically gestured to his chair. Penelope smiled her best fake smile and sat down in his chair "Such the gentleman."

She quickly got to work and soon had the elevator video up on her screen. The group surrounded her as they watched the girl dance wildly around the elevator. They couldn't help but chuckle when the door opened and she got caught dancing.

"Oh that's gold." Penelope said with a smirk. "I'm archiving this in case she makes the team."

Just then the door opened and Emily walked out of her office. Becca not far behind hugging a file to her chest. Penelope quickly shut her computer and smiled at Emily, hoping that her smile didn't come off as guilty.

"Everyone this is Rebecca Portman." Emily said introducing the young girl. "She'll be joining us on a trial bases. Now I would have liked to brief you all a little bit on this case, but we will just have to catch up on the plane. wheels up in twenty."

Every one went up to congratulate the new girl, except for the other man that had been on the elevator earlier. He quickly snuck away and got his phone out.

As everyone got onto the plane, they noticed that there was a couple people missing.

"Where are Rossi and Alvez?" JJ asked after Emily gave the OK to take off.

"Rossi had a family issue come up and will meet us in Iowa." Emily said then looked deep into JJ's eyes. "Luke asked to take a few personal days."

Reid gave his Unit chief an odd look. He had car pooled with Luke that morning, and the man had never mentioned needing some time off. He was about to open his mouth to ask when Emily's stern eyes warned him not too. He knew she would eventually let her know. But he couldn't help feel a bit upset that Luke hadn't said anything to him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Penelope, I'm going to need those amazing skills of yours." Emily said over the phone a few minutes after they landed.

"My amazing skills are all yours beautiful. What can I do for you?" Penelope asked as she quickly got a search screen up and ready.

"This is going to need to stay just between us." Emily said, knowing she was, yet again, asking too much of the tech girl.

"Yeah of course. what's up?" Penelope said sounding a but concerned.

"Are you alone?" Emily asked and Penelope quickly got up and shut her door.

"Yes"

Emily took a deep sigh and Penelope could just imagine the woman on the other end holding the phone away from her as she debated going on with the conversation. "Garcia, I need you to do a full background search on Rebecca. I need to know what the connection between her and Luke are."

"You think our Newbie knows our new little cutie pie? " Penelope said in surprise. She really didn't have to ask. Emily didn't just ask such favors unless she already had a pretty good hunch.

"Luke has taken a leave of absence till we make a decision on Rebecca." Emily replied with another heavy sigh. "If we decide to keep her on the team... He will turn in his transfer papers. and if I deny them, he will resign from the FBI."

"But he can't do that!" Penelope demanded. "He can't just get up and leave us that easily. He's family now. We can't keep Rebecca. Send her back to where she came from."

"I don't want to see Luke go either." Emily replied. "But we don't have many applications. I can't be as picky as I usually am. We can't afford going through the application process again. Rebecca is the only one that applied with good enough credentials."

"You can't seriously be thinking of keeping her and letting Luke go!" Penelope said in shock.

"Of course not." Emily said calmly. "I need you to find out what Luke's problem is with this girl. See if it is something we can work with."

"And if it isn't?" Penelope asked worriedly.

"Then Rebecca is going to need to find a new unit to join."


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.** **AN: Hope you enjoy this!!!! Let's see what Luke's problem is with this new girl :)**

Penelope was getting a little frustrated. Between the case going on and her search on Rebecca, her work load was piling up by the minute. She had great luck on the case. Finding an address for the unsub within minutes, but her search on Rebecca was coming up short. She was having a hard time finding any kind of connection between Luke and the new girl. They had worked around each other quite a few times. Working on the same floor, but in different units. There was no paper trail of them actually knowing each other.

With a heavy sigh she called Emily. When she answered Penelope started going off on one of her frustration rants. Emily couldn't help but smirk from the other end of the phone. Despite her attempts to despise Luke, Penelope was quickly giving away how much she actually cared about the man.

"I'm at a complete loss here Emily." Penelope said as she tried to catch her breath. "I can't lose him too."

"I won't let that happen Garcia." Emily assured her. "When we get back, I'll help narrow down the search. Maybe check phone records. Maybe one of them changed their numbers since their interaction."

"You think it was romantic?" Penelope asked stunned. She couldn't deny that Luke was a good looking man and Rebecca was a very attractive woman, But for some reason she couldn't see Luke being in a romantic relationship. He was too involved in his work. And by Rebecca's work logins she was just as much a workaholic as everyone one else on the team.

"It may have been." Emily replied. "He had the reaction of a scorned lover. Whatever the connection, Luke wants to stay away from Rebecca. He's even willing to give up his badge."

"Maybe I should just ask him." Penelope suggested. She knew it was a bad idea. Especially coming from her. Even though she had warmed up to him a bit, they still didn't talk all that often outside of work. Only the occasional walks with Roxy when Penelope would take her back home after a case.

"Let's not jump to that just yet." Emily said then sighed heavily once more. "If we can't find anything before the trial period is up, I'll go ask him. As his boss, I would like to know why he'd leave the team."

"How is our cutie pie doing by the way?" Penelope asked trying to hide her bitterness. deep down, she was hoping the girl was failing miserably and wouldn't return after the case. Then Luke would be back.

Emily paused for a few seconds before she answered, choosing her words carefully. "She's actually really good at this. She would make a great asset to the team."

"Damn her." Penelope said in frustration. "Why can't she just suck really bad. Then our problem would be over."

Emily smiled at the other end. "We'll find a way to get through this Garcia. I promise I won't let him leave."

"Well he isn't going to stand a chance." Penelope demanded. "He's staying. Even if I have to handcuff him to my desk."

"I'm sure the both of you would enjoy that." Emily teased. "I'll let you know when we are about to take off. Keep me posted if you find anything."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Luke slowed down to a slow jog, as he and Roxy came to the end of their normal running trail. He was having a very hard time sitting at home, knowing that the team was off on a case. He had found himself missing the members of the team. Even though he had always been somewhat of a loner before, he had learned very quickly that he liked being apart of the BAU team. But he couldn't be around her. He wasn't sure how she had even figured out what unit he had transferred to. There where only a handful of people that knew he had joined the BAU. All of them being people he would have trusted with his life.

"Damn her." Luke growled and kicked a rock as he slowed to a walk. Roxy tilted her head and gave him a concerned look. Or so he took it as a concerned look. "It's ok girl. We'll get through this. We always get through this."

Roxy sneezed and Luke smiled down at her. "Don't give me that. I don't think they'll just let me go so easily for her."

Roxy shook her self andand Luke sighed. "Yeah I hope I'm right too. Come on let's get back to the house. "

Luke walked over to his vehicle and wondered if he should just tell Emily the story. Explain his side before Becca opened her mouth. He let Roxy in the the passenger side and shook his head as he walked around to the drivers side. He knew Becca wouldn't say a word. She never did. It seemed like it was a part of her game. Keep him as uncomfortable as possible till he finally broke and moved on. But he refused to let her win this round. Not when he had so much to lose.

 _Sorry you aren't here. missing you._

Luke read the text and fought the urge to throw his phone out the window. Becca sure did have a lot of nerve. He deleted the message. Even though he didn't know the number, it had to be from her. But how she got his number was his next issue. who from his team would just hand his number over with out getting red flags. As far as they knew, he didn't know Becca. They where all very good profilers. If she had asked for his number they would start asking questions. Questions he wasn't ready to start answering.

"Roxy, this is going to be a long couple of weeks. "

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Penelope perked up a bit when her alert went off. She quickly went to her computer anand smirked at what she saw. Rebecca had sent Luke a text. Proving that she had in fact known him before she started.

"OK, I can work with this." Penelope said with a smile. She felt less like a failure and more like a creeper. She felt weird hacking Luke's phone with out him knowing. She could easily go through his personal information. Go deep into the man's personal life. Even though it was very tempting she made herself just stick to his texts and phone calls. She had noticed that the phone number seemed new. Changing it around the time he had started working with the BAU. But finding phone records for him before that was getting to be annoyingly difficult. He was a little to good at covering his tracks. Making Penelope wonder what kind of deep dark secrets lurked in his closet.

Penelope at once called Emily. "Cutie pie just texted our boy, that naughty naughty girl."

"Well, I was hoping my hunch was wrong." Emily said with a heavy sigh. "She has been checking her phone for the past hour. Almost like she was expecting a text. I just had an odd feeling she was trying to reach out to him."

"Yeah but how did she get his number?" Penelope asked concerned. "If she had it before wouldn't there be signs of it? Like wouldn't she have tried to get a hold of him before now?"

"I gave it to her." Emily admitted. "I sent her the numbers of our team. I sent his in hopes she's reach out to him. what did the text say?"

"Uh, it says sorry you aren't here. Missing you." Penelope read from her screen. "He never replied and deleted it soon after receiving it."

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a few seconds. "Garcia... Did you hack Luke's phone? No, don't answer that. It's better if I don't know. But since you are already in, maybe you could check his images. See if there are any of Rebecca."

"Now, you see, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go farther into his life other than his texts and phone calls... but since my beauty has asked, deeper into the world of Newbie I go." Penelope said with a slight smirk. she hung up her phone, took a deep breath and opened his image folder. She wasn't surprised to see a stock pile of Roxy photos. He was a very proud fur daddy. there where very few selfies. That actually surprised her a bit. She felt a man with his looks would have multiple selfies. but most of the pictures showing his face had Roxy or one of the team members in them. She was a bit taken back to see a few pictures of herself. He seemed to have taken them all when she wasn't paying attention, or she was in the background. there where a few older pictures of him before he became a profiler. But there where two that caught her eye. at once she sent the pictures to Emily.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Emily took a good look at this pictures Penelope had sent her. She wasn't liking what she was seeing one bit. the first one was of Luke and a couple other men at a bar. It looks like he was trying to focus more on the people behind him. There was a single woman sitting alone at the bar. It looked a lot like Rebecca. The second one was of a an office, a lot like the bullpen the BAU worked out of. Probably from his last job. There was a man making a face at the camera and sitting at the desk behind him was Rebecca. What Emily didn't understand was why he had kept these two pictures. If he wanted nothing to do with Rebecca, why would he keep pictures of her clearly in the background. And ones that looked like Rebecca didn't even realize where being taken.

Emily's phone went off again and Penelope had sent a couple more pictures. But this time instead of Rebecca in the background it was Penelope. Emily was getting a bit nervous now. Why would he take pictures like that unless he had a bit of a stalker tendency. Maybe she needed to make a point to profile Luke a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: I'm so glad you all seem to like this! I don't write that often but I have been going through a Criminal Minds obsession for a month or so and after finally catching up I must admit I am loving Luke's character. I was a die hard Morgan fan and didn't think I'd like whoever they got to replace him. but I must say Luke has become my new favorite. and his relationship with Garcia is amazing. So this little story popped into my head and I just had to write it. I am hoping to get a chapter up Evey day or two. Depending on my work schedule and exhaustion level by the end of the night. So hear is another chapter! And sorry for the shortish chapters. I'm writing on the app. I don't own a computer lol.**

Becca checked her phone one more time. She had landed with the team about an hour prior and still hadn't received a reply from Luke. She figured he wouldn't answer. They hadn't exactly been on speaking terms in years. But if she wanted to make the BAU work, she was going to have to fix that. She knew he was going to have an issue with her being around. But she never thought he would refuse to work with her.

 _We should talk. I want to fix this_.

Becca knew it was a long shot. It was the third shirt time she had texted him since Emily slipped and gave her his number.

 _Not happening._

Becca sighed heavily. She was going to have to go about it another way. She got out of her car and walked up to the house she had parked across the street from. She knocked on the door and waited. She could hear a dog barking in one of the back rooms as a set of heavy foot steps walked up to the door. He opened the door and glared down at her.

"You shouldn't be here." He said as he slowly started to shut the door on her.

"Luke, please." Becca pleaded as she took a step closer. Hoping he wouldn't slam the door in her face. "I really want this position. But I can't get it if we aren't ok."

"What makes you think anything could be fixed?" Luke almost seemed to growl at her. "I almost lost my job, my reputation because of you."

Becca looked down at her feet. "I waswas young and stupid. And I'm really sorry."

"You need to stop following me Becca." Luke said with a heavy sigh. "For the past six years, I have put up with this. I'm not going to transfer again. How did you even know I had joined the BAU?"

"I didn't know! Luke I swear!" Becca said taking another step closer. Close enough that she could smell his familiar cologne. The one he wore only for special occasions. She placed her hand on his chest and he at once recoiled from her touch. Becca froze in place and bit her lower lip. "Luke... I just... I really am sorry."

"Save it. it comes about six years to late." Luke said with a heavy sigh. "Go home Rebecca. Don't come back here."

Luke closed the door and prayed the girl would just walk back to her car and leave. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to show up on his door step. It was mostly his fault. He lived in the same house. He had transferred a few times in hopes she would stay away. He couldn't make himself uproot himself from his home. he hadn't been home much before the BAU.

"I'm not going away Luke." Becca called from behind the closed door. "You can't hide in there forever. Eventually you will have to talk to me."

Luke groaned and headed back to his room. Let her sit outside all night. At that moment he was to tired and frustrated to even care.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

"What do we have so far?" Emily asked walking into Penelope's office. The woman was tapping a blue feathered pen against a sticky note pad as she stared at her computer monitor.

"Nothing great." Penelope said turning in her chair. "For the past couple of hours, Rebecca's GPS has her located right outside of Luke's house. she sent him a couple more texts. the first asking if he wanted to meet up after she got home. The second saying they should talk and he wanted to fix things. He told her not a chance."

"So she went to his house, hoping that he would be forced to talk to her." Emily said looking a bit nervous. "This maybe even more complicated than I thought. If Luke isn't willing to talk to her, we are going to have a big problem. I have till the end of this month to hire some one. Or some one will be assigned. Rebecca is at the top of that list."

"I could easily change that you know." Penelope said with a devilish smirk. "Maybe get us some new eye candy. washboard abs required."

'I'm going pretend I didn't hear that." Emily said with a smirk. she sat down on the desk behind Penelope and thought for a few minutes. There had to be something they hadn't have thought to search. "Do either of them have any checks on their work history. Write ups, anything that may cause tension with a coworker."

"Why didn't I think of that." Penelope said as she got busy on her new search. with in seconds a few items popped up on Rebecca's search. "Oh wow. Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah I'm seeing it." Emily said a bit worried. "Cross reference that to Luke..."

Before Emily could even get the sentence finished Penelope had the search results. Both women sat back in awe. They weren't expecting that.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I want to give you all a little something before I head to bed! hope you enjoy!!**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I'm glad you are enjoying this story.** **I'm sorry I didn't get an update in last night but I had a bit of extra time this morning before work. So here you go!**

Luke sighed heavily as he opened his door to see Becca sound asleep against the door frame. She had been knocking on his door every ten minutes for the past couple of hours, so when the knocking stopped, he thought she had gone home. He wasn't to happy with the predicament she had placed him in. He could just let her sleep on his steps and let the inner voice of his mother scold him for being anything less than a gentleman. Or he could bring her in and put himself in the line of fire later on.

With another heavy sigh and a slight groan, Luke easily picked Becca up off the ground. She snuggled up to his chest in her sleep and he rolled his eyes as a slight smirk crossed her face. He took her inside and placed her on his couch. He covered her in a blanket, then called Roxy to him. The dog happily rushed to his side and paused when she saw a body on the couch. She cautiously walked up to the couch and sniffed at Becca, stepped away and sneezed at Luke.

"Don't even start with me Roxy girl." Luke said shaking his head. "You and I are going for a ride."

The dog's tail started wagging frantically with the promise of a car ride. She quickly forgot about the stranger on the couch and excitedly rushed to the door. She did a few circles as she waited for Luke to grab his keys and let out an overly excited bark.

"Shhh." Luke scolded and she quickly tucked her tail between her legs. "If you wake her up, we won't be able to go for that ride."

Luke opened his door and let Roxy out. She went straight to his vehicle an waited for him. He smiled sweetly at her as he closed and locked the door behind him. He hated leaving her alone in his house. But he sure wasn't going to be sleeping under the same roof as her. It would spell disaster for him in the long run.

When he started to drive, he wasn't really sure where he was going. He didn't have to many friends still around that had known about the situation with Becca. And the ones that did had spouses and children. if he woke them up because she ran him out of his own house, they'd never forgive him. So he went to the one place that was pretty much a second home to him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO** Penelope opened her personal computer as she attempted to get comfortable on her couch. After what she found out about Luke, she found herself unable to leave her work at home and had put a few alerts on her computer if Rebecca or Luke's GPS left Luke's house. She was extremely surprised to see Rebecca had not moved. But Luke was pinging at work.

"That can't be right." Penelope said out loud. At once she felt like something was wrong. Even though Emily had made her promised she would inform her if there was a change, Garcia quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She was trying her hardest not to panic, but she was failing miserably. All she could think of was Rebecca getting chopped into pieces as Luke tried to hide the evidence. She got to Quanico and rushed to the elevator. when the door opened on floor six, she was greeted by a friendly furry face. Roxy excitedly wagged her tail and gave Penelope's hand a gentle lick.

"Where is your daddy?" Penelope asked with a huge smile on her face. all the fear she had felt a few seconds washed away at the friendly greeting of the dog. Roxy let out a small bark as she turned from Penelope and headed for the break room. Roxy walked in, closely followed by Penelope and stopped next to the couch where Luke was fast asleep.

Penelope smirked and quietly walked up to the couch. she placed a blanket over the sleeping man then took a step back, bumping into a side table. She yelped in pain and rubbed the spot on her thigh that hit the table.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked as he sat up a bit.

"I could ask you the same thing Newbie." Penelope asked defensively as she placed he hands on her hips. "Thought you took a leave of absence."

Luke sat up on the edge of the couch and put his face in his hands and groaned. He never thought about the questions that would arise if some one saw him there. All he was thinking about was avoiding the sleeping woman on his couch. He looked up at Penelope then sat back on the couch, feeling a bit defeated.

"I have a confession." Luke finally spoke. He wasn't sure why he was opening up to her. He was sure she would hate him even more than she already did. "You may want to sit for this."

Penelope felt her heart drop. She could see the struggle. She sat down next to him on the couch as Roxy laid down at Luke's feet.

"I know the new girl Bec.. Rebecca." Luke admitted. he nervously looked at Penelope, but she didn't look surprised by that fact. He should have known she would do a background on Becca. It made him feel even more nervous about admitted this to her. "She was fresh out of the academy when we met. She worked on the same floor. Her desk was a close to mine. I had a friend that always tried to get her to come with us to the bars on our weekends off. She would always tell him no. So he asked me to invite her for him. That time she agreed to go. She took it as I was interested in her."

"But she wasn't good enough for your macho?" Penelope said before she could stop herself. She had learned he wasn't like what she had originally thought. He was actually quite the gentleman.

"I wasn't looking for any sort of a relationship back then." Luke growled back defensively. "I didn't have the time or effort to make something work. My job was my life."

"Sorry." Penelope said looking down at her hands. "Please go on."

Luke nodded and looked down at his hands. "She showed up. All dressed up. She was turning heads the moment she had walked in. I welcomed her to the group and commented how pretty she was. I didn't realize she believed more was going on. Not till she tried to make a move. I explained that it wasn't like that. She was furious and left. I got called out into the field the next day. when I returned a week later I came back to a sexual harassment write up. She had told her boss that I had been harassing her since she had walked in on her first day."

"That little... That could ruin your career!" Penelope said out rages. "All because you turned her down. What a bitch!"

Luke couldn't help but smile over at Penelope. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her. But he felt a little better on telling her what was going on.

"I was asked to transfer to a new unit and the write up would be taken off my record. So I transferred." Luke said with a heavy sigh. "A couple years later I'm sitting at my desk and in walked Becca. She sat her things down on a desk right across from mine. I did my best to ignore her. And she wasn't making it easy. She is a very attractive woman I'm not going to deny that. She would try to catch my attention by showing off a little too much leg at her desk. Try to flirt if she ever cornered me. To anyone who didn't know any better it would look like there was something going on between us. One night at a bar with a few old friends, she showed up. Sat at the bar directly behind us. Downing drink after drink. She went to leave when a couple men stopped her at the door and where giving her a hard time."

"You became her night in shining armor didn't you?" Penelope said putting a supportive hand on his arm. Luke just nodded.

"No matter what she had done. She didn't deserve what they had planned." Luke replied shaking his head. "I got her out of the bar and soon after she passed out. I didn't know where she lived, I couldn't get her a cab home. So I took her to my house. made her a bed in my couch and went to bed. when I woke up she wasn't there. But I woke up to a knock at my door. The local cops where there. they knew me. I had worked with them a few times before. Becca was waiting in their car. They told me she woke up at my place with bruises on her arm. I explained to them what had happened but they needed me to come to their station. My boss got wind of it and out me on suspension till investigated was over. I just went a head and asked for a transfer. The friends I were with validated my story about the two other men. The bruises where to small to have been caused by my hand. But by this time she had filed for a restraining order."

"Sounds like Cutie Pie has man issues." Penelope replied and Luke gave looked up at her. He was trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, but he couldn't hide it from her.

"You already gave her a nickname."

"Hey, I didn't know what was going on." Penelope said taking her arm back and folding her arms.

"Sorry. I know." Luke said with a heavy sigh. "Every time I get comfortable in a position, she shows up. I never talked to her again, but I kept logging it. Just to show that she's the one following me, because on paper it looks bad on me. When I saw her dancing on that elevator I was furious. Then finding out she was going to be joining the team, I had to step away."

"So why are you here?" Penelope asked and Luke looked up at her worried.

"Because Becca is sleeping on my couch right now." Luke said hiding his face in his hands again. "She showed up wanting to apologize so she could join the team. swearing she didn't know I had transferred here. she fell asleep on my steps."

"And being a gentleman, you couldn't let her just sleep in your steps like a normal person." Penelope said with a slight smirk. "And being the bleeding heart that I am. I can't let you sleep here."

She got to her feet and held her hand out to him. "Come one Newbie. You can crash on my couch."

 **Oooooo He's staying with Garcia ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: I love the Garcia/Alvez dynamic! I hope I am going to do it justice. Thank you all for your reviews and followers! You all are keeping me writing. thank you!!**

Luke felt a bit out of place in Penelope's personal space. It was packed full of color, which he expected. In every direction there was a over powering amount of color. Luke imagined a rainbow exploding in the room. It was a big change from his white walls and natural tones. It was just another reminder how different the two where. She was all about bright and happy and he was all neutral like his ability to hide his emotions.

"It's not much, but it's home." Penelope said a bit embarrassed as she brought him a coffee cup filled with some sort of flavored hot tea. He took it respectfully and took a little sip. He wasn't much into flavored tea, but what Penelope had brought him made his taste buds dance happily. As the warm liquid trickled down his throat it seemed to warm his entire body. There was a bit of a mint taste to it, but not over powering like he had expected by the smell.

"It's you." Luke said with a smile. "Thanks for the tea. I needed it."

"It's a sleepy time mix." Penelope said with a smile. "It helps me calm my mind on nights I can't sleep."

"Thank you." Luke said again as he took another sip. There was a few moments of comfortable silence as the two watched Roxy walk circles on the makeshift bed Penelope had made for her out of an old comforter. Luke glanced up at Penelope as a goofy smile crossed her face. He couldn't help but take in the rest of her appearance. Her blonde hair was still put up from how she wore it to work that day. her make up had mostly been washed off except for her bright red lips and she was wearing bright pink flannel pajamas with pugs all over them. He had been so frustrated and upset over the situation he found himself in that he hadn't even noticed she had been in her pajamas. Penelope seemed to notice his eyes on her as she smirked.

"Do you need to take a picture Newbie?" Penelope teased. she turned to see a slight blush appear across his cheeks. "If you do make sure it's my good side."

"Why did you show up at work in Pajamas?" Luke asked making it Penelope's turn to blush. "Didn't realize they had a pajama day. Unless you knew I was there and your curiosity got the better of you."

"Since confessions are the theme of the day, I had your GPS on alert since you put in your time off request." Penelope said then held her breath, knowing that since she started confessing she wouldn't be able to stop. Luke seemed to know this and waited for her to spill everything else she was trying to keep to herself. "I have been doing a background investigation on Rebecca and you as per request from Emily. I may or may not have even tracked your phone to know if the two of you spoke. I promised myself that was all I was going to look at, but ended up going through your images and found the pictures of Rebecca. and of myself which is quite odd if you ask me, and I will be asking about them in the way way far off future. But I found the investigation they did of you in the sexual harassment charge. The investigation of the bruises on her arm is also still on your record. just hidden deep down there. So I had an alert when I got my computer started that you where at work and she was at your place. I went to make sure you hadn't stuffed her body some where."

Luke sat there a bit stunned and a bit impressed that she had gone through all that trouble. Even if in the end she saw him as the bad guy.

"Oh God. I mean..." Penelope started but Luke shook his head.

"You're fine Chica." Luke replied as he tried to hold back a yawn. "I'm kinda touched that you went through all that trouble for your favorite newbie."

"Oh you are so not my favorite newbie." Penelope protested. "But you are apart of the team. And that makes you family. No one messes with family."

After another yawn Penelope got to her feet and handed him a hand knitted blanket. "Get some sleep Newbie McNewbieson. You are going to have a long day ahead of you. You are going to work. Even if I have to hide you in my office."

Luke smirked at her but didn't reply. He knew he didn't have too. He watched as she walked out of sight down the hall. He heard her bedroom door close quietly and he quickly found himself unable to keep his eyes open. Letting himself fall asleep and sleeping better than he ever expected he would.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rebecca woke the next morning as the sun light made its way through the living room curtains. She stretched out a bit and froze. she was in someone's house. The memories of the night before flashed back to her and she groaned. He was going to thin she was an absolute nut job. Well she was pretty sure he already believed she was. but she wasn't helping her case one bit. She quickly got off the couch and looked around the living room. It sadly looked about the same since the last time she had woken up in the same couch.

"Luke?" Becca called out as she got to her feet and headed down the hall. She knocked on his bedroom door and it opened slightly. She peaked in to see that the room was empty. He must have already left first thing that morning. With a heavy sigh she took a few steps in to his room and looked around. There wasn't much to look at. Luke clearly enjoyed living the life of a bachelor. a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. bed unmade. A few pictures of old friends and members of the team. The one that really caught her eye was a group picture, taken inside the tech woman's office. Luke was standing next to her with his arm around her waist. She looked like she was rolling her eyes at him while the rest of the team smiled at the camera.

"Interesting." Becca said with a slight smirk. she wrote him a note on a note book she saw sitting on his night stand, then quickly left, hoping she would he able to make it home in time to change and make it to work on time. Maybe Like had actually gone to work she thought then smiled. If he did, that could mean he had forgiven her. The thought brought a well needed smile to her face as she started her car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN:** **So I didn't get updated last night. But that should mean two updates for today! I had a request for some fun between Luke and Garcia for the next morning so here you all go!!!! Hope you enjoy!**

Penelope woke up the next day with a few texts from Emily, asking for an update on the whole Luke and Rebecca situation. After a few seconds of confusion, the night before flooded back to her. She was going to walk out of her bedroom to find Luke sleeping in her couch. How she let herself get involved she would never know. She shook her head, she knew better. Of course she knew how she had gotten involved. She was a bleeding heart that would help most people in there time of need. She wasn't going to just let the man suffer through this alone. She sighed heavily and walked out of her bed room to find her living room completely empty.

"Well looks like he isn't into sticking around. Go figure." Penelope said rolling her eyes. She headed straight for her kitchen and froze when she realized her coffee was already made and there was a bagel sitting next to it. She raised and eyebrow and took a better look around her apartment. It looked like Luke had left, but not before he had started making her breakfast. He even left his phone on her kitchen table.

"Morning." Luke said as he walked back into her apartment, shirtless and covered in sweat. Roxy was hot on his heals, but when she saw Penelope she rushed over to the woman. Penelope happily bent over and gave the dog a hug.

"Did you already go for a run?" Penelope asked as she did her best not to look up at the shirtless man standing in her living room. "The sun isn't even out yet."

"If you got a taste of the running bug, you'd be out before the sun as well." Luke said as he walked up to her. "Clears the mind."

"Well if that running bug is contagious, stay far away from me." Penelope said with a smirk as she turned away from him. "There is a reason I only own heals. it's hard to run in those."

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Suit yourself. But I think you'd enjoy it."

He took a few steps closer to her and Penelope quickly backed up into her counter. "I'd rather not smell like that. Go take a shower Newbie. you stink."

Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't have any clothes. I'll just wait till I'm sure Becca is at work, then head home."

Luke went to sit down on her couch when Penelope reached out to stop him. Her hand accidentally pressed against his bare chest. " Oh no you...My God, are those muscles even normal?"

Luke smirked at her and sent her a wink. "I'm one of a kind Chica."

Penelope couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I'm not going to give you any more of an ego boost. Go take a shower before you stink up my place with that sweaty man stench. I don't even want to argue about it. unless you want to stand till you leave."

Luke rolled his eyes and put his hands up to show he wasn't going to put a fight. "I'm going to need a towel."

"Right towels." Penelope said a bit flustered. She quickly pulled her hand away from his chest. Not realizing she had left it there till then. She stepped away from him, her cheeks red with embarrassment. He didn't even seem to mind that she had pretty much been touching him. "There are some extra ones under the sink."

"You sure you don't want to take one first?" Luke asked with a slight smirk. "You're the one that has to work today."

Penelope rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I meant what I said last night. You're going to work today. I will hide you, Mr. Annoying, in my office if I have too. So go shower before I get annoyed."

"OK, whatever you say Chica." Luke said as he headed down the hall with a smile. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but he was enjoying it. He had never seen her get flustered the way she was now. He wasn't sure what was causing her to act like that, but he was going to soak up every moment of it.

Penelope waited for the shower to turn on before she let the panic set in. Fully realizing that she had a naked Luke Alvez in her apartment. The worst part was she secretly enjoyed that fact. She could still feel his warm chest on her hand and she shivered. No, no, no, she couldn't think of her newbie that way. She knew she was attracted to him the moment she had set eyes on him a little over a year ago. But she wasn't going to allowallow herself to get close to him. Not after her Chocolate Thunder left to be closer to his family. She had loved her best friend and missed him, then along comes Luke. Unknowingly threatening to replace Morgan, not in just the job, but in her heart as well. She wouldn't allow it. But seeing him so comfortable in her apartment, and shirtless, made her wall crumble just a bit. She could easily get used to having the man around.

Penelope took a deep breath and called Emily.

"What do you have for me Garcia." Emily asked and Penelope smiled.

"Oh so official already this morning love?" Penelope teased. "I haven't had enough coffee for that yet. actually I haven't had any coffee yet."

"Then get a cup, sit down, and we can have a coffee conference over the phone." Emily said as she attempted to keep her voice sounding official. But Penelope could hear the smile on her words. she got up, poured a cup for herself and Luke then sat down at her kitchen table. Roxy making quick work of laying on her cold feet under the table.

"So last night, Rebecca's GPS never left Luke's home, but his did." Penelope started. "And guess where our newbie ran off to?"

"Garcia, you know I don't like guessing games." Emily groaned. "Im not awake enough for them yet."

"He went to Quantico." Penelope replied with a smirk. "That's when I sort of panicked and went there to make sure he wasn't, you know hiding a body or something."

"Why didn't you call me?" Emily asked in alarm. She had given Penelope strict instructions to call her the moment something changed. Instead the woman went out on her own. "What happened when you got there?"

"He explained the whole Cutie Pie situation." Penelope replied she took a sip of her coffee as she tried to get the bitter taste out of her mouth after thinking about Rebecca. "That girl has horrible man issues and has been taking them out on poor Newbie for like six years. I mean stalking, false accusations, trying to ruin his life. I'm sorry but she has to go."

"Look at you all protective of Luke." Emily laughed. She could just imagine the other woman blushing on the other end of the phone. "So where is Luke now? We all need to sit down and talk about this."

"I'm here Emily." Luke said walking into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. Penelope about jumped out of her seat and accidentally kicked Roxy. The dog sneezed at her but didn't get up from her spot.

"Don't scare me like that!" Penelope demanded. "And go put some damn clothes on! I'm not having naked Luke prints all over this house!"

Luke smirked as he leaned up against the kitchen counter and took a sip of the coffee Penelope had made for him. "You are the one that demanded I take a shower, knowing I have no clothes here."

"Uh, should I be letting you two go?" Emily said sounding highly amused. Penelope's cheeks turned bright red as she glared over at the towel clad Luke.

"You can't tell me, you don't have a to go bag in your truck." Penelope said rolling her eyes.

Luke shook his head. "Took it out since I wasn't going out in the field for a week. figured I'd restock it."

"Well that's just great." Penelope said annoyed. She walked back to her room and came back a few seconds later with a pair of sweatpants and a Chicago PD shirt. "Derek left these here. So now you have clothes. get unnaked."

Luke chuckled and took the clothes from her. "Thanks beautiful."

Luke walked back to the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. He was sure Emily was enjoying the little bit of morning entertainment over the phone, and was putting her imagination to good use on what was going on. He couldn't help but put in a playful jab at Penelope just to make her squirm.

"Newbie." Penelope seemed to growl when the bathroom door closed behind him. She was going to have to remember to pay him. back for that one.

"Well, I'll let you get back to the naked man in your apartment." Emily said with an amused tone in her voice. "And I'll see the both of you at work."

"Crap!" Penelope exclaimed as she hung up the phone. she had completely let time get away from her and was running out of time to get herself ready. She rushed down the hall and in her moment of panic, forgot where Luke hahad disappeared to. she flung open the bathroom door and froze. There stood Luke, his back facing her, completely naked. Penelope couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes roam down his backside.

"Oh God, I am so sorry!" Penelope got out as the man casually pulled the sweatpants up to his waist. He didn't seem to upset that the woman had barged in or saw him naked. She started to close the door when Luke reached out and stopped her.

"You're fine." He said in a soft voice. He took a few steps towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Come on in."

Penelope was frozen to her spot. Had he just invited her into the bathroom other her. Luke chuckled and pulled her into the bathroom.

"There you go." Luke said. his voice low and gravelly. "Your turn to get naked. It's going to take you a while to get that rats nest out of your hair."

Penelope's mouth dropped open as Luke chuckled and stepped around her.

"I'm teasing Penelope." Luke smiled over his shoulder at her as he headed out of the bathroom. "Don't make yourself late for work. Your supposed to lock me away in your office remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Looky, Looky! Another update today! and even way before my bed time!!! Hope you all enjoy and thank you for your reviews and followers!!**

Becca sat at her desk and nervously tapped her pen on the small pile of paperwork that seemed to have accumulated over night. She could feel the teams eyes on her. She couldn't help the paranoia that they knew she had been the reason Luke wasn't with them. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. He had been distant the morning she showed up, then took a leave of absence when they where told she would be joining the team. She just wished he would allow her to explain.

She knew she had taken a lot of things to far with him. Wanting revenge on him after he had turned her down that first time. She had never been used to being turned down in any aspect of her life. Being an only child and the only grandchild and niece, she had been born spoiled and catered too. She wasn't used to being denied what she wanted till then. And as a selfish and petty attempted at revenge, she filled sexual harassment charges against Luke. Of course the charges didn't stick, which she was now grateful for.

Since that time she had learned that she was going to have to get used to not always getting her way. She had been looked over on a promotion she believed she deserved shortly after the whole Luke thing. But by a twist of fate, she transferred to a new unit that worked in close quarters to Luke's unit.

She had to admit the man had not changed much. Her attraction for him growing every time she laid eyes on him. She knew she should have kept her distance. He clearly wasn't interested. How could she blame him. She could have ruined his life. But she couldn't make herself stay away. For months she silently watched him from her desk. Taking notice of all his little quirks. The way he smiled at his friends jokes. Or the gentleman antics he showed to all the women he met. Even with her, he couldn't deny his upbringing and treat her any different. It was those little things that made her heart flutter every time she saw him. Even in the elevator her first day at the BAU, her heart flip flopped at the sight of him after all those years. No matter how hard she had tried to forget him, she couldn't. He was the one that had opened her eyes to the real world. The one that she didn't always get her way.

Becca looked up when she heard the elevator open and her heart seemed to stop beating as he stepped out of the elevator. He must have felt her eyes in him and glanced up meeting her eyes. The Tech woman, Garcia stepped off soon after and took Luke's arm as she led him towards her office.

"Well that's new." JJ said with a slight smirk as she looked at the other two agents in the room. Tara and Reid smirked up at her as if they all where hiding a secret. Becca raised an eyebrow at the blonde and she smiled back at her. "They usually don't get along so well."

"It's not that they don't get along, it's more or less the fact Garcia refuses to warm up to him even after a year." Reid said with an amused smile on his face. "You'll see it if you stay on with us."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Emily watched the new girl from her office window. Her body language was showing she was deep in her head. Running down a uncomfortable memory lane. She would shift in her chair every so often, obviously feeling Emily's eyes on her. But the girl gave no other sign that she had noticed or cared. Emily shook her head, unable to come up with solution to her recent problem at hand. If She didn't hire Rebecca, or find a new member of her team, the agency was going to bring Rebecca in themselves. Emily only had a couple other applicants to look at. Neither of them would make it long in the BAU and the agency would quickly replace them with the girl anyway. Not even her many contacts where able to help find a quick replacement.

The last thing she wanted was to lose Alvez, but so far it wasn't looking good. He had made it quite clear that if Rebecca stayed, he was gone. The team couldn't afford to let him go. Emily would ground Rebecca if she had to, knowing that would bring fire down on her from the higher ups. How the girl had been favored by the agency wasn't surprising. She excelled in every position she was given. And other than the two incidents where Luke was involved, she had a clean work record. She was a textbook goody good FBI agent.

As the elevator door opened, Emily kept her eyes on the girl. She watched as Rebecca seemed to lose her breath at the sight of Luke. Her whole body tensing. when their eyes met Emily could see the girl shiver as her skin became covered in goosebumps.

"Well I sure the hell didn't see that coming." Emily groaned to herself.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey Garcia, are you able to talk?" Emily asked soon after the team landed in South Dakota. She had sent the team out to check the crime newest crime scene and talk to the victim's family, so she could set up in the local police station. Emily knew Luke had sort of attached himself to Garcia that day, stay in her office even after the team had left for the case.

"Yes thank God." Garcia said tiredly. "That man has no concept of keeping his hands off my things. He's like a toddler going toto Chucky Cheese for the first time. I sent him to his desk to finish his paperwork that he hasn't finished in weeks."

"Garcia, he never has paperwork left over. he's my best one about finishing his pile." Emily said a bit confused.

"Yeah well, he has paperwork now." Garcia said with a slight smirk. "You know the ones you do for the team like Hotch, used to do. The ones you think they don't need to bother with. Yeah well, he's out there doing it all for you. you're welcome."

Emily smiled and shook her head. "And what do I tell him later when he doesn't get those papers again."

"Not my problem." Penelope replied back. "He's out of my hair right now so I'm not really to worried about that."

"Well he is actually why I am calling you right now." Emily said then sighed heavily. it seemed to be a reoccurring sigh that she saved for the whole Luke and Rebecca situation. "I think Rebecca is in love with Luke."

"What! If she was so in love with him, why is she being so creepy, butch, stalkerish." Penelope couldn't help herself from becoming curious about the theory Emily just through out there. She loved a bit of office drama from time to time.

"I don't think she is meaning to be." Emily answered honestly. "You told me that Luke had turned her down the first time. Then she filed those charges against him. She sounds like a woman scorned. Heart broken by the man she believes she loves. She's not trying to stalk him she's trying to be close to him. Like how in some man and woman best friend relationships start with one being attracted to the other. They stick to the other person as their feelings either grow or dwindle away. But in this case Rebecca and Luke never got into a friendship."

"I'm sorry, but that is still a bit creepy." Penelope admitted and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Think if it this way. If Morgan and you hadn't have become friends, would your little crush still gone on?" Emily asked.

Penelope scowled at the phone. of course Emily would have to bring up Morgan. "Had you actually taken a look at that man. I would have been stupid not to have a crush on that man. But Luke? He isn't exactly... I mean he does have a very good looking body and those dark locks of hair you'd want to run your fingers through, but he isn't Morgan."

"Woman find Luke attractive just as much if not more than Morgan." Emily said with a smirk. She didn't think Penelope knew how much she had just revealed and she was just going to let it go, but store it away for another day. "What I'm trying to say, is if we can get that through to Luke, we may not have to lose both of them. and maybe they could have a relationship like you and Morgan."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Fine, but until I get proof of this theory of yours, Cutie Pie can stay the hell away from my Newbie. Do you know how long it took me to convince him to come in side once we got here? Poor guy is pretty much scared of this girl."

"We'll work this out Garcia." Emily said with a smile. "Your Newbie isn't going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Criminal Minds**

 **AN: This chapter is rated M for the first bit.**

 **So I went a completely different way than I thought I was going to go with this Story. So be prepared for a title change in the future. I have a few floating around at the moment but none seem to be sticking.** **My dear friend Slytherinheart07 is also working on thinking of a name. So it should be good. if you have any ideas don't be shy! let me know!**

 **I have also seemed to be getting a bit of a writing streak at the moment. Sometimes this is why I love weekends. I have more time to write! So I hope you all are enjoying these updates!** **I also have to thank SlytherinHeart07 for calling me out on this :P I wasn't going to write this in, but since she had already figured there was something more going on, I decided to share with the rest of you! I hope you enjoy yet another update.**

 **Thank you for your wonderful reviews and followers! At some point I'm going to thank you all individually because you are all wonderful!**

 **so I'm sure your just ready to read the update and tired of my ramblings. Here you are my lovelies!**

 _He looked down at her as he laid her down on the couch. She reached up and stroked his face. Her emerald green eyes giving everything away. He couldn't deny that those eyes of hers had a way of drawing him in._

 _"Thank you." She whispered as she let her thumb stroke his bottom lip. Her eyes never looking away from his._

 _"You don't need to thank me Becca. Any decent man would have done the same." He replied as he retreated from her touch. What was he doing? He shouldn't be allowing the girl to touch him._

 _"I'm starting to believe you are the only decent man left." She said sitting up on her elbows. He shook his head and covered her up with a blanket he always kept on the back of his couch. He stood to walk away when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. The fresh bruises on her arm showing up darker than they had only a few minutes ago. The man that had placed them on her was lucky Becca had passed out or he would have given him a piece of his own medicine._

 _"I know I have no right to ask. But I don't want to be alone right now." She pleaded him with those big beautiful eyes of hers and he was cursing those eyes in his head. How could those innocent eyes belong to a woman like Rebecca Portman._

 _"Yeah ok." He replied even though his brain was screaming at him to just walk away from her. He lifted the blanket up as she scooted closer to the inside of the couch. He got under the covers and held his breath as the woman cuddled up to his chest. She was cold. Her skin covered in goosebumps. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back in attempt to warm her up._

 _"I'm sorry for what I did to you." Becca said as she attempted to hold back tears. "I had never been turned down before."_

 _"I can see why. You're a beautiful woman Becca." He said as his body tensed. She wiggled herself closer to him and shook her head._

 _"I'm not the same girl I was back then." Becca admitted. She looked up and could see the disbelief in his eyes. "I went tonight to apologize. But I couldn't get up the nerve to talk. So I kept drinking."_

 _"Shhh. You don't have to explain yourself." He said as his eyes once again looked deep into her eyes._

 _ **Damn those eyes.** He thought to himself as he inched closer to her. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her smile. She let him make the first move. She let him lightly brush his lips against hers. She let him deepen the kiss as his hands started to roam her body. She let his hand slide up her dress and between her legs. She let him kiss down her neck and suck at her collar bone. Her hands ran through his hair as he climbed on top of her and kisses his way down her dressed body and between her legs. He looked up at her and smiled as he easily slid her underwear down her legs and tossed them aside. She loved that smile. It was one she thought she would never receive from him, but the sight of it made her shiver. One touch from him and she wasn't going to be able to control herself. He kept eye contact as he lowered his face between her legs. One small flick of his tongue and she was gone. Lost in a world deep inside her head where this wasn't going to be a regret in the morning. Where there were going to be many more nights of passion and possibly much much more. a place that would only live on inside her head._

Luke sat at his desk and pushed the memory of that night back into the back of his mind where he kept it locked away. He regretted every moment of that night. If he had known she wouldn't remember it... He should have known better. She had been passed out drunk only moments before. The thought of that night just made him feel dirty. He may not have put the bruises on her arm, but in his head he had still violated her. He let himself get lost in those eyes, just like he still did earlier that morning when she watched him get off the elevator. A woman like her should never be able to have those big, beautiful, innocent eyes. Those kind of eyes that just make the opposite sex believe nothing wrong could happen when looking in them. If he believed in mythology, he was sure the Sirens would look at their victims with those same damn eyes.

But not all women used their eyes like Becca did. He knew of one in particular that could look at him and make his whole emotional wall crumble. But when the walls crumbled, she wasnt looking to later add another layer. She was there to help clean up the pieces. A woman like that deserves to be worshipped in his opinion. She was a rare woman that was for sure. One in a million. Well, the women on his team where right up there with her. Kind, loyal, beautiful and strong. Something that just couldn't be found very often any more.

Luke sighed and looked back at thethe closed office door that belonged to Penelope Garcia. He wondered if he should come clean about the night he had taken Becca home. He knew it made him look bad. Like he had taken advantage of her in her state. Hell he hadn't been exactly sober either. But he was sober enough to know his conscious was screaming at him the whole time.

He couldn't tell her. He didn't want Penelope to think less of him than she already did. In her eyes, he was a self-centered playboy. If he told her, iit would convince her of it. But it wasn't true. He was raised better than that. And the last thing he wanted was for Penelope to change around him. Not after she opened her home to him the night before.

As if she knew Luke had been thinking about her, she stepped out off her office and headed his way. Luke sat back in his chair with a smirk on his face as he waited for her to come to a stop in front of him.

"Just can't stay away can you." Luke teased as Penelope at once because flustered.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted lunch, but with that attitude, Newbie, you can forget it." Penelope said as she turned to walk away. She heard him chuckle and felt his hand lightly take a hold of her wrist.

"Ease up a bit. I was only teasing." Luke replied as he got to his feet. "What are you hungry for?"

 _You._ Penelope scolded her brain for even going there. Her face must have given something away because Luke was looking at her with an amused smile.

"Don't think to hard about it." Luke teased again. "I'm not picky."

"Shut up and follow me before I regret my invitation." Penelope scowled at him. She headed for the elevator as Luke annoyingly followed at sloth speed.

"Do you need a snickers? I think you maybe a bit hungry." Luke said when he finally reached the elevator and Penelope was waiting, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ha ha, remind me to laugh when your jokes become funny." Penelope snapped at him. The man was starting to get under her skin and it was annoying her. Why had she let her guard down around him? Now she was finding it hard to build her walls back up with out constantly snapping at him.

He didn't seem bothered by her new found annoyance with him. Instead he leaned back against the elevator wall and watched her. Amused with the fact he was getting to her. "Well when the fun loving, always smiling woman reenters your body, you let me know. Kinda miss her."

Penelope rolled her eyes and turned on him, just as the elevator door opened. "Have you ever considered the fact, that you are the reason for my recent bad mood? Must you always be so annoying? Is it your mission in life you drive me crazy?"

Luke shrugged and took a few steps closer to her. Penelope was once again frozen in place as Luke leaned down towards her. She could feel the instant panic not knowing what was going through the man's head.

"You're just so cute when you're flustered." Luke whispered into her ear as he reached out and held the elevator door open. "Now are you going to step out of the way so these nice people can join us? Or are we getting off on floor three?"

Penelope jumped as her brain started to comprehend what he had just said. she quickly backed up into Luke and let the women onto the elevator. She could feel Luke silently laughing behind her and let her elbow swing back into his stomach. He let out a small oof and placed his hands on her upper arms. making sure she wouldn't be able to hit him again.

The women that had joined them watched with a slight smirk onon their faces. Penelope knew how it looked when the doors had opened. And her current position up against his chest wasn't helping. She was just to worn out to even care what the two woman where thinking.

"Maybe if you'd just give me a chance, you wouldn't be so irritated by me." Luke whispered in her ear. Penelope could feel herself shiver at his words. She knew they where completely innocent, but with the way her mind had been working that day his words meant more. "I'm honestly a decent guy."

"Never said you weren't, Newbie." Penelope said rolling her eyes.

"Then let's be friends." Luke said with a smile. The elevator door opened and the Two women exited first. Penelope turned and looked at the man that had been standing behind her.

"Never said we aren't friends." Penelope said placing her hands on her hips. "You just annoy me. like a dog with a flea. the dog can befriend the flea, but the flea is still going to make the dog itch. Now stop talking and come with me before I change my mind and drop you off in the wilderness somewhere."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: So this chapter is a bit out of my writing comfort zone so I hope it's good! enjoy my lovelies!!!!**

 **Also I believe I have come up with a new title Thanks to the wonderful and beautiful** **SlytherinHeart07. I will let you all know of for sure what it will be called next update!**

Emily sat down at the bar with Rebecca as they looked around. The poorly lit bar was full of scantily clad women for the bars notorious ladies night. Rebecca had put on a tight black dress and Emily wore a navy blue one. Both women where stunning. and JJ looked just as stunning from her spot across the bar with Reid. They knew the unsub was choosing his victims from this ladies night event. and despite asking the bar owner to cancel, he refused. So the women went in dressed to impress.

"You seem a bit nervous." Emily said taking the girls stiff posture in along with her nervously pushing her glasses up her nose every few minutes.

"I'm not really into the drinking scene. Had a bad experience when I was young and dumb." Rebecca replied. She sighed heavily and turned to look at her boss. "Have you ever made a huge mistake and ruined so much?"

"I'm not following." Emily said trying to look confused. She knew exactly what the girl was saying. She was attempting to tell her about Luke. She just wished the girl had better timing.

"Never mind. I shouldn't be bringing it up right now." Rebecca said as her shoulders slumped over. She hadn't been able to get Luke off her mind most of the day. She was glad he had come to work, but he had done a great job of avoiding her. Getting off the elevator was the only time she had seen him.

"Obviously you are wanting to talk about it Rebecca." Emily replied calmly. "If you need to talk, talk. I am always here to listen. Even on a case."

Rebecca nodded and took a deep breath. She glared over her shoulder at a man that had accidentally bumped into her then turned her attention back to Emily. "I know Luke from before. First job out of the academy I walk to my desk and am greeted by a group of men. I ignored them most of the time. Luke was the only one who didn't make stupid comments. One kept asking me to go to the bars with them. I always refused. Then Luke asked me. I took it as he was asking me out on a date. He had caught my eye the moment I saw him. I was so excited. but when I tried to make a move at the bar, he turned me down. I'd never had that happen before. I was a young spoiled girl. so I made a false accusation. He transferred soon after that."

Rebecca shook her head and looked up at Emily. "I hope you don't think ill of me after this. I really do want to be here. I just figured you need to know the truth."

Emily nodded. She didn't want to say anything more. she knew most of the story along with the paper trail. But having Rebecca explain it face to face was better. Emily could read the girl. She could see if the girl's side had any truth to it.

"A couple years later I got transferred to a unit that happen to work on the same floor as Luke's. I thought this was fate. I could apologize. He didn't make it easy. But slowly he started to warm up to me. he still didn't trust me and I don't blame him. I heard him tell his partner that he was going to the bar one night so I followed." Rebecca took a long swig of her drink. Emily put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. So far the girls story was matching Luke's. There was nothing to suggest she was lying. "I went. I know it was stupid, but I wanted to apologize again. Explain how I had changed. But I couldn't get my nerves under control. I ended up drinking way to much. So I tried to leave. Two men stopped me at the door and Luke came to my rescue."

"He is a great guy." Emily said with a sweet smile.

"Oh I know. They don't make them like him any more." Rebecca replied with a goofy smile on her face. But it quickly left as the memories of that night came back to her. "I passed out soon after. Woke up as Luke was carrying me into his house. I was a bit surprised. But he explained he didn't know where I lived and wasn't just going to leave me there. He set me down on the couch and we talked. I explained over and over how I had changed. How he had a small part in it. When he got up to leave I asked him to stay. he did. I don't know how it happened. But we ended up sleeping together. It was like a dream come true. After I asked him if we could work on us. He kissed me again. I took it as a yes."

Emily looked at the girl in surprise. That was definitely something Luke had forgotten to tell Garcia. He had been so truthful about everything else. Why did he skip that he had slept with her.

"The next morning when I woke up Luke was still sleeping. I left him a note saying I had a great time and I'd call him when I got home. I called a cab and when I was waiting I saw these dark bruises on my arm. They looked like finger prints. I remembered the men from the night before. I wanted them locked away. If they had gone after me they'd go after another girl. So I took the cab to the police station and filed charges. I told them about how Luke had saved me. They told me they where going to pick him up and ask him questions. I didn't think it was going to be a huge deal. I didn't know his address but I remembered how to get there so I took them. They ended up taking Luke into custody. They thought I had made up the story of the men to protect Luke. I never had a chance to explain to him what happened. He changed his number and transferred again. The cops never looked for the other men. Even when Luke's hands didn't match the bruises. If I hadn't have filed that false accusation, he and I may have been so much more. But he never trusted me again. Had it in his head I had planned the whole thing. I would never hurt him like that."

"Because you're in love with him." Emily said and the girls eyes shot up to meet Emily's.

"So much so." Rebecca replied sadly. Emily bit her lower lip and patted Rebecca's arm. The girl couldn't stop the tears any more as they slowly started to run down her cheeks. "Was I that obvious?"

"No, Rebecca, I wouldn't have known if I hadn't been watching your body language this morning. No one else but Garcia and I know. Let's go get freshened up." Emily said as she guided the girl towards the bathrooms. She made eye contact with JJ before they headed that way. The pretty blonde just nodded in response. Emily had just led the girl to the back hallway when she felt Rebecca get pulled from her grip. Emily quickly turned to see a man holding a hand over Rebecca's mouth as he attempted to pull her down the hall away from Emily. He was having a very hard time. Despite his strength and her small stature, Rebecca was fighting hard and she was winning.

"FBI let her go!" Emily demanded as she took out her gun and pointed it at the man. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world became fuzzy. She watched as a figure stepped over her as she fell to the ground. He leaned in and whispered something, but she couldn't quite make out his words. The man smirked down at her then went to help the other man with a still fighting Rebecca. Emily could hear Rebecca call out for her as the men carried her out the back door. Emily grabbed for the wall and eventually got to her feet. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she knew she had to get to the rest of the team. She stumbled back into the bar holding her head and felt some one at her side.

"They took Rebecca." Emily said to whom ever was guiding her to a nearby chair. She looked up causing her head to spin again. She could just barely make out JJ's face and blond hair. "Two men. They went out back."

JJ nodded her head and calmly spoke to her. Emily growled, frustrated that she couldn't hear the woman, and that she was still standing next to her instead of going to get Rebecca.

JJ attempted to speak to her again and her voice was slowly becoming clearer. "Emily... hear... me? Did... say...?"

"There was two." Emily said loudly. "They took her out the back. Why aren't you going to get her!"

"Emily listen to me." JJ's calm voice finally reached her clearly. "By the time Rossi and Tara got back there the van was driving away. Can you tell me what you remember? Why they targeted Rebecca?"

Emily shook her head and placed her face in her hands. Her head was still spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"We need to get her to the hospital." She heard JJ say.

"No, We need to find Rebecca." Emily demanded.

"We will." JJ said in the same calm voice. "But you need help too. Your head is bleeding pretty bad. Let's get you fixed up so you can help us find her."

"I let her slip out of my hand." Emily said as she looked up at JJ then looked around to see the rest of the team standing around her. "He took her right out of my grasp."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Garcia must have stepped away from her desk. She's not picking up." Reid said as he tried the tech once more. He was trying to keep calm as he pased back and forth in the waiting room as the doctor tended to Emily's head. "That just isn't like her."

"She's been a bit flustered having Luke in her office all day." Tara replied with a smirk. "He was having trouble keeping his hands off her things."

"Maybe we should call Alvez." Rossi suggested. "He may know where Garcia had gone."

Tara nodded and quickly dialed Luke's number. He picked up soon after it started to ring. "Hey Luke, we are looking for Garcia."

"We where just heading out for the night. what's going on?" Luke asked sounding a bit concerned. The team knee he wasn't officially on the case, so something must have happened if they where calling him.

"We need Garcia to get back to the office." Tara replied and Luke's heart fell as she told him why. Penelope looked up at him with worry as she watched him closely.

"Yeah, we'll head back now." Luke hung up the phone and looked down at the woman standing next to him. He swallowed down whatever was threatening to come up before he attempted to talk. "Emily is in the hospital."

"Oh my God, I have to..." Penelope started to head for the exit but Luke stopped her. Confused, she turned to see Luke turning pale. "There's more isn't there."

"Rebecca was taken." Luke replied. "Emily got hit over the head when she tried to stop it. They need you back in your office."

Penelope could see the worry in his eyes and quickly brought the man into a comforting hug. "We'll find her. We won't stop till we have Cutie Pie back here and safe."

"I should have been there." Luke said as he pulled away from Penelope. "I should have been with the team. But I let her get in the way again, and now she's been taken."

Penelope jumped when Luke punched the wall next to him and walked away towards the elevator. She had never seen him so angry in all the time that she had known him. And over the girl who had almost ruined his life on a few occasions. She was starting to wonder if he had admitted everything to her the night before. For a man that swore he wanted nothing to do with her, he seemed to care way too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Hello my lovelies!!! sorry for the long wait. I thought I had update this a couple days ago. oops! well here it is!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me for this rollercoaster of a story! I promise it has a plan. Garvez being apart of that plan. I just like to keep people guessing. Sometimes I go overboard. but hey that's my style :)**

 **The last chapter was hard for me to write I will admit. I'm really bad with writing those kinds of things. But thank you SlytherinHeart07 for the wonderful words of encouragement. You are my muse babes!**

 **oh and the new title will be Lost Love Until Found!**

 **let me know what you think! next update should have the new title!**

 **So on with the show!**

Emily sat up in her hospital bed as JJ did her best to get a cognitive interview out of her. Emily was trying to hide something ffrom her, and it was making it hard to get her to concentrate on the events that happened a few minutes before.

"Emily, if you want this to work you are going to have to tell me." JJ said in her calming voice. That voice was one reason Emily chose her to talk to victims or family. She could put almost any one at ease. But her using that voice on her now was annoying her.

"It's not my place to tell." Emily said shaking her head. "Get Luke and Garcia here. They need to be here."

"They are on their way." JJ said with a roll of her eyes. she had been telling Emily that they where on their way for the past fifteen minutes. She knew it would take them a while to get there on the jet, but Emily seemed to be forgetting that she had been told this many times before. "If you want to help Rebecca, I need to know what you are not telling me."

Emily bit her lower lip. "Alright. close the door."

JJ nodded and quickly got up and closed the door. As she came back to her seat Emily started to talk. "Luke and Rebecca knew each other before she joined the team. Long story short, Luke believes she is stalking him and trying to ruin his life. In reality Rebecca fell in love with him and has been going about it the wrong way. Luke has made it clear that if she stays on the team, he won't."

JJ looked at Emily in shock. She had her suspicions of what had been going on with Luke, but she had never expected that. "Why would you keep this from the rest of us?"

"I didn't want you to look down on the girl. There is a good chance she will be a member of the team and until tonight I hadn't put all the pieces together." Emily explained. "I believe Luke had liked Rebecca and wanted to work on things. Something happened and Luke started to believe the girl was actually out to get him. He has had four years for his mind to twist the events that happened. I was hoping we could get them together to talk, in hopes they could both be on the team and work together."

"Is this what the two of you where talking about?" JJ asked and Emily could see the wheels in her head turning.

"Yes... What are you thinking?" Emily asked and JJ bit her bottom lip.

"Our last victim's friends had said they had just got done talking about a her breakup before she had gotten taken." JJ said as she got to her feet. "What if that's how these men are choosing their victims. They are looking for girls who have had their hearts broken."

Emily closed her eyes tight and shook her head. "There was a man sitting next to Rebecca at the bar. He kept nudging her while she was telling me about Luke."

"That's something new." JJ said with an encouraging smile. "Let's start there."

Emily closed her eyes and let her mind return to the bar. Rebecca was telling her about staying at Luke's house. The man that was sitting behind her turned and glanced at Emily. "He was white, in his late thirties. Clean shaven. dark brown eyes. salt and pepper hair. good looking. had a scar above his left eyebrow. He sees that I noticed him and turns away. I don't think much of it. Rebecca is an attractive girl, and her dress was stunning on her. I expected men to be watching her. Rebecca starts to cry. I get up and lead her to the bathroom. we are almost there and I feel her get pulled out of my grasp."

"Did the man follow you from the bar?" JJ asked and Emily shook her head.

"That's not who took her from me." Emily said as she tried to concentrate on her memory. "He has Rebecca. She's fighting and he's having trouble controlling her. He's tall. large build. younger than the man at the bar. White red hair. he... he had an eyebrow piercing. Rebecca got her hair tangled in it and pulled it out. I got my gun out. I told him I was FBI and he needed to let her go. My head hurts and I feel myself falling to the ground."

"The man hit you?" JJ asked and Emily shook her head again.

"No, it was a different man." Emily said as she struggled to clear the memory. She tried her hardest to focus on the man that had hit her. Her mind was having trouble focusing, but one thing stood out very clear. "It was the man from the bar. he leaned over me and said something..."

"Can you remember what he said?" JJ asked hopefully.

"He's telling me that he has till midnight tomorrow to save her." Emily said confused. "He is helping the Red head with Rebecca. She got her mouth free and is yelling at me. She's telling me to keep him out of it. That he didn't need to get involved."

"Who Emily?" JJ asked concerned.

"Luke." Emily said as she opened her eyes. "They want Luke to come and save her like a fairytale. That's why they go after the heartbroken girls. They want the men who hurt them to save them."

"Like a night in shining armor?" JJ had heard of a lot of crazy reasons why people did the things they did. But this was a first for her. "Like they are trying to reenact a cheesy romance novel?"

"I have to talk to Luke." Emily said as she threw her covers to the side and attempted to get out of bed. JJ quickly went to her side.

"You need to stay in bed Emily." JJ said as she out her hand out to stop the stubborn woman. "Luke and Garcia aren't here yet. But when they are I will send Luke in. I'll have Garcia look at the bar footage. see if we can get an ID of the man who hit you."

JJ walked out of the room to call Garcia. Hopefully the woman could work her magic on the jet.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"PG at your service." Penelope said as she answered her phone. She and Luke had just landed and he was helping her walk down the steps. Her heals giving her more troubles than usual. Luke smirked at her as she took her hand away from his the moment her feet where secure on the concrete.

"Hey Garcia." JJ said sounding a bit tired. "I need you to look at the footage at the bar. There was a man sitting next to Rebecca that we need an ID on."

"We just landed." Penelope replied as she struggled with her purse, digging for her laptop. Luke quickly took her purse from her and pulled her laptop out with out any problems. Penelope grabbed it back from him, but allowed him to hold on to her colorful flowered purse. He slung it over his shoulder and placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her through the airport. "I'm pulling it up now. Luke and I will be at the hospital soon."

"Emily wants to talk to Luke the moment you get here." JJ said and Penelope looked up at Luke.

"I'll let him know." Penelope said as she hung up her phone. She handed it to Luke then got busy pulling up the bar footage with one hand. "Emily want to talk to you when we get to the hospital."

When he didn't reply Penelope stopped walking, knowing he would do the same. She placed her typing hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "I'll be there if you need me. We will find her."

Luke nodded but said nothing to her. She could tell he was still blaming himself for not being with the team in the first place.


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN:** **And sorry for the wait for this update! it's my first week with a new position at work and I have way more of a work load than I am normally used to. I've been having to bring my work home so writing had to be put on the back burner for a bit.**

Luke walked in to Emily's hospital room and the woman motioned for him to close the door behind him.

"We have figured out the unsubs motive for kidnapping Rebecca and the girls prior to her." Emily said as she watched the man's reaction closely. "They are wanting the men that broke the women's hearts to try and save them."

Luke shook his head. "How did I break her heart? The girl has been stalking me the past 6 years."

"About that..." Emily said trying to choose her words carefully. She could already see Luke becoming irritated. "Rebecca told me her side of what had happened. Why didn't you tell Garcia that you had slept with the girl."

Luke looked up at his boss in surprised. "I didn't know she remembered. After the cops showed up at my house, they made it sound like she hadn't remembered what had happened. They said she was accusing me of putting the bruises on her. I just thought it was another attempt to ruin my life."

"She's in love with you Luke." Emily explained calmly. "She thought you two would work out. Did you give her that impression."

Luke looked down at his hands and nodded. "I had started to like her after a while. Thought that was just part of her game. I should have just talked to her. It's a bit too late for that now."

Emily nodded, understanding that the man had clearly moved on, even if he still had carried a grudge against Rebecca. "Would you be willing to make a press conference. Ask the men to release her. Make it seem like you are worried about her."

"I am worried about her." Luke almost demanded. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"We can't both be blaming ourselves about this." Emily said with a sad smile. "You had your reasons for staying away. No one is going to blame you for any of this. She just happened to pick the worse time to explain all this too me. I want you to talk to JJ about how to go about the press conference. She had been informed of the situation but the others don't know. We will get her back."

"Garcia has been saying that since she I told her what happened." Luke said with a slight smile.

"You should come clean about that night with her and what I just told you." Emily said with a slight smirk. "She won't forgive you if she finds out from someone else."

Luke groaned as he got to his feet. He had left the woman with JJ as the two women where watching the bar footage to try and get an ID on at least one of the unsubs. He knew JJ could keep a secret, but she was very open with Garcia. There could be a chance JJ had already let something slip by accident.

Luke walked out of Emily's room and went down the hall towards the waiting room where Penelope had set up her computer. He walked in to see both girls watching the bar footage on the computer. Penelope typing away on the keyboard as she ran a background search as well. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes squinted at the screen and her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He couldn't help but stand back and watch her for a few minutes as she and JJ threw around a few ideas on what to search for. Penelope glanced over her shoulder and spotted him in the doorway. She jumped causing JJ to reach for her gun, her protective instinct in full swing.

"Why must you always stare you creeper!" Penelope growled at him. "Next time sneeze, or cough, hell fart for all I care. Just make some sort of noise before you give me a heart attack."

"And miss that cute expression you get when you're surprised?" Luke said with a slight smirk. "I think it's worth the risk."

Penelope rolled her eyes and looked at JJ as if making a point. "See what I have to put up with. This is the Newbie I get. I have never seen the one the rest of you seem to get. Tell me Luke, why do you insist on annoying only me?"

"I save it for the best." Luke teased and JJ held back her smile as she watched the interaction between her friends. Why they couldn't see the attraction between them was beyond her. Even Reid had picked up on it and the poor boy was a bit notorious for missing things like that.

"I actually came to find JJ." Luke said sending Penelope one of his best smiles. Penelope rolled her eyes and pretended to gag as his flirtatious attempt. Luke chuckled and turned towards JJ. "Emily said you know about Rebecca and I."

"Emily told you!" Penelope said in shock. "You mean this whole time I could have given you the information I found, but I didn't because I thought you didn't know and I wasn't going to say anything about it because that's Luke's story to tell, not mine."

Luke put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, silently telling her that he appreciated her keeping his secret. "What do you have for us Chica?"

Penelope turned back to her computer and a few seconds later she brought up the pictures of two men and a complete search history shshe had done on the both of them. "Meet the Fanagans. Todd Fanagan, the man at the bar and Logan Fanagan, his younger brother. Grew up in town in the foster system after their mother had been killed by an intruder. Police report says that the boys where up stairs when the intruder broke in to an open window in the parents bedroom. according to the father, he was woken up by the intruder. He asked how much he loved his wife over his own life then shot her when the father didn't answer. a week later the father took the boys into the local police station and told the officer he couldn't take care of them anymore."

"So that's why they wants the men to save the victims the take." JJ said shaking her head. "They want the men to do what their father couldn't."

"So you know where the boys could be now?" Luke asked and Penelope rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I have done a search already, Newbie." Penelope reply. JJ gave her a warning look to be a bit nicer. But Penelope ignored her friend. She knew Luke expected it from her. Treating him any different would keep him in his head, and she knew at the moment, he didn't need to be locked up in there. "I am coming up completely empty to any thing and everything that ties the boys to this town. The foster family the boys stayed with moved shortly after Logan turned eighteen and moved out of their home. A new family has moved into the house a couple years ago and have been remodeling the old Victorian into its former glory. And back in September the house the father had passed away. The police found the body. they think he had been dead for quite some time. as in years. the body was severely decayed. the house he lived in was demolished a few days after the body was found. Neither of them seem to have a job. And there is no housing record for either of them."

"Their father still lived in the same town?" Luke said in shock. "That had to be the trigger. Growing up knowing their father was just a few blocks away. And in a small town like this they had to have seen him a lot. his death could have been a trigger."

"If the father had been dead for that long, what if the boys where living in the house?" JJ suggested. "It would explain why they have no housing record. Another trigger could be from their home being torn down."

"Emily wants me to do a press conference." Luke said looking nervously at JJ. Penelope reached over and took his hand. He seemed to calm instantly by her touch. "Maybe by showing that I care, they'll reach out to us. Then we can nail their asses to the wall."

"I don't think just showing you car is going to work, Luke." JJ said calmly. "I think they want what their father couldn't do. They want the men to put the women's lives before theirs. You need to convince them that you'd do anything to get Rebecca back."

Luke took a deep breath and looked over at the concerned face of Penelope. She was still holding his hand. Letting him know that she was there to support him. Luke nodded and turned his attention back to JJ. "I think so."

"Then I'll go get it set up." JJ left the other two alone and the moment the door closed, LukeLuke let out a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure about this?" Penelope asked watching the man closely. Luke shook his head and Penelope brought him into a hug. He tensed for a second before he realized what she was doing, then let himself melt into her arms and held her tightly to him.

"Thank you Penelope." Luke whispered in her ear. "I don't think I could have gotten through this with out you."

"No need to thank me." Penelope whispered back to him. "I'm always here if you need me."

Penelope felt him tighten his hug atat her words and she smiled to herself. She never thought in a million years that being held by him would feel so good to her. Even when she knew her mind should be more supportive, it was slipping into naughty thoughts. like what the man would feel like naked up against her. Her imagination not having to do much work from seeing him naked only hours before. But soon the man was going to be going on life TV and proclaiming his love for another woman. Even if she knew it wasn't true, or at least she hoped it wasn't true, the thought of it was taring her heart into pieces.

Luke finally pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. "Remind me that I owe you dinner after this."

"You don't owe me anything." Penelope said and Luke smirked at her.

"Just shut up and let me wine and dine you." Luke said and chuckled at the shock on the woman's face. "You deserve to be pampered with everything I've put you through. So get those beautiful fingers back to work and know I will not take no for an answer."

"Well then it looks like you have yourself a date, Newbie." Penelope said with a flirtatious smile as she took a seat and got to work on her computer. Luke watched her for a few minutes with a smile on his face.


	12. chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: Here is another update! Hope you enjoy!**

Luke watched Penelope type away on her computer as she tried to find any kind of dirt on the two Unsubs. She seemed determined to find something and Luke couldn't help but smile at the woman. She gave Like a little more faith that this whole situation would end up ok. He sat down on the other side of her computer so he was facing her and took a deep breath. He knew Emily had been right. He needed to come clean before she heard it from someone else inin the team. He wasn't even sure why he hadn't told her everything about that night. But he knew he didn't want her thinking bad of him. Since the day he met her, she has tried to dislike him. He had worked hard to change her mind and really didn't want to go backwards. The one thing he had learned since the day Becca walked back into his life, was that he didn't want to lose Penelope. He seemed to need her in his life. Like now she was the one person keeping him together.

"We need to talk." Luke said and Penelope looked up from her computer with a concerned look on her face. "It's about Becca. There is more than I told you. I didn't tell you because I thought it would make you hate me. I didn't want that to happen. But eventually you'll find out and I want you to hear it from me."

Penelope put her hands in her lap and shook her head. "I would never hate you Like. I've learned that's quite impossible. You can always talk to me."

"I know. I just... " Luke started then shook his head. He wasn't sure what he wanted say. But the words threatened to slip out of his mouth. And if that happened, he could make a mess of things. "The night Becca came to the bar, and I took her home. More happened that I left out of what I told you. She woke up when we got into my house. She kept apologizing for what she had done before. She told me how she felt and we talked for quite some time. I had warmed up to her a bit and started to feel something for her. I slept with her that night. But when I got woken up by the cops I thought it was all a game. I thought Becca was just trying to ruin me again. The cops made it sound like she had accused me. But she hasn't. I never gave her for chance to explain herself. I should have, but I didn't."

Penelope was shocked. She had a suspicion that something more had happened, but she couldn't see that Luke had been just as heartbroken over this whole thing as Rebecca. He had actually liked the girl. "Do you think you two would have worked if you had talked to her?"

Luke looked up at Penelope sadly. "Yeah I think we could have."

"Well maybe you can work it out when you get her back." Penelope replied. She tried her best to sound like her upbeat self. But she didn't want him to work things out with Rebecca. She wanted him to stay as far away from the pretty petite girl. Deep down she wanted him right where he was. With her.

Luke shook his head and looked away from her. "No, it's too late for that."

"No it's not! You can always have a second chance." Penelope protested but Luke shook his head.

"It wouldn't be fair to her." Luke said still avoiding her eye. "I've moved on."

Penelope raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh do tell. What kind of girl catches the eye of my dear Newbie. and if you say she walks on four feet, has a tail and barks, I'm going to smack you."

Luke smirked over at her and started to open his mouth. He was seconds away from giving away one of his biggest secrets to the woman when JJ walked back into the room.

"We are ready whenever you are." JJ said with a sweet smile.

"JJ I love you sweetheart, but you have the worst timing!" Penelope said as she turned to Luke. The man had a slight blush across his cheeks. "The Newbster was just about to tell me about the girl that has caught his eye."

JJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder then walked farther into the room, closing the door behind her and standing in front of it to block the exit. "I think we have time for this."

Luke groaned and shook his head. "Some times the two of you are worse than teenagers."

Penelope smirked. "Oh you aren't going to get off that easily buddy boy. You might as well spill the beans. Cause I would have told JJ anyway."

"What if we ask for hints." JJ said with a knowing smirk that made Luke a little nervous.

"Ooo I like that idea. let's profile the profiler." Penelope said with a teasing smile. JJ came over to Penelope's side and crossed her arms as she took the man in. She had her suspicions on who had caught his eye. The only problem was not giving too much away at the moment.

"I'm guessing she has to work at the FBI." Penelope said placing her chin in her hands as she leaned on the hospital tray in front of her that she was using for a computer desk. "Or a jogger. Those are about the only places you go that could other people are. Am I close?"

"I'm not playing this game." Luke blushed as he turned away from the two women.

"That would be a yes." JJ said as she exchanged a knowing smirk with Penelope. "You are the kind of man that looks for more than a pretty face. So she must have quite the personality to catch your attention."

"Oh good observation." Penelope said as she watched the man's wiggle in his chair nervously. "I'm guessing she works at the FBI then. You wouldn't be able to see much of her personality if she's a jogger. You seem like the kind of man that jogging is your escape. The last thing you'd be doing is getting distracted by a pretty little number in her jogging out fit. Does she work on our floor?"

Luke did his best to hide his emotions as the two women questioned him. But JJ was too good of a profiler. She could see right through him.

"That's another yes. did you see how his saw muscles tensed when you asked that." JJ was having way too much fun with this. "So an agent that works on our floor with a fun personality. That narrows it down quite a bit."

Penelope smirked as she started typing away on her computer. "You two get to the press conference. I'm going to do a bit of searching. You will have potential Luke conquests by the end of the day."

"Who says I'm going to tell you who it is? For all you know she could be in this room right now." Luke said as his eyes connected with Penelope's.

Penelope blushed and shook her head. "You're not going to get out of this, Newbie. Nice try though."

Luke rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and opened the door for JJ. The woman winked at him as she walked passed him and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. She knew. Of course she knew. She was one of the best profilers on the team. Not much got by her when her friends where involved.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Becca watched the TV from the cage she had been put in a few hours before. On the TV, Luke was begging the men to let her go. The younger man turned up the volume on the TV and did a goofy kind of dance as he listened to what Luke had to say.

"Please, if you are listening to this, I will do whatever it takes to get Becca back to me." Luke said looking straight into the camera. "I should have been there and I wasn't. You should have taken me. Becca deserves better from me and I'm ready to do whatever you want to get her back alive. Rebecca if you are listening. I love you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'll get you back baby. I promise. whatever it takes I'll get you back to me."

Logan laughed again as he turned and looked at Rebecca. "Looks like we finally have one."

"Sit down and shut up." Todd growled at his brother as he turned the TV off. "You're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry, Todd." Logan said as he ducked his head and sat down in silence. Todd got to his feet and brought Rebecca her phone.

"Call him. I want to hear how much he misses you." Todd said with an evil smile. "I want to know if he was telling the truth."

Becca bit her lip and turned her phone on. She knew the team had put him up to the press conference and she was praying he would keep the same concern over the phone. the moment her phone was on she flicked the screen down and turned on her location. Hoping Garcia was as good as every one claimed.

"What are you doing?" Todd growled at her. "Your wasting your own time here. get to calling Mr. lover boy."

Rebecca swallowed and dialed his number. she just prayed he would answer.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Penelope jumped as her alarm went off. She at once started to trace the location of Rebecca's phone. She was a bit surprised that it had become active. But they may have been right about the ubsubs. The phone was turned on shortly after the press conference was televised. Penelope nudged Luke, who had fallen asleep next to her only a few minutes after. She could tell this was wearing on him and wanted to let him sleep, but he had to know about the phone. Her location was getting narrowed down as Luke sat up and his phone started to ring.

"Alvez." Luke answered as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. At the sound of her voice his eyes snapped open. "Becca! Are you OK? Do you know where you are?"

"Listen, They want me to ask you a few questions." Rebecca said nervously.

"Anything baby. As long as it keeps you safe." Luke replied and glanced up at Penelope as if asking for her approval. Penelope nodded as she kept up herher search. she was only seconds away from getting a location.

"When did you first notice her?" A man asked and Luke soon realized he was on speaker. One wrong answer could end Rebecca's life.

"It was your first day at work. You came off the elevator in a navy blue dress suit. You had spilled coffee on your white under shirt and kept blotting at the stain all morning. I remember how cute you looked as she where getting frustrated at the stain." Luke replied as he heard Rebecca nervously laugh on the other end of the phone. He made sure he talked to her as if he was telling her his memories. He wanted the unsub to see her reactions where real. "It's good to hear your laugh. Baby I am so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Don't blame..." Rebecca started but the man quickly cut her off.

"Why did you turn her down after asking her out on a date?" The man asked and Luke cringed. Penelope quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to let him know that she was there for him.

"I was scared." Luke replied as he looked up at Penelope. He hated lying like this. Even if it could possibly save Becca's life. He just hoped his voice didn't give it away. "Here was this beautiful young girl turning heads as she walked into the bar. I wasn't good enough for you. I saw it the moment you walked in wearing that little black dress. I was scared I would hurt you. My job didn't allow much time for a relationship back then. You deserved more than I was able to give you."

"When did you realize you liked her?" The man asked.

Luke looked deep into Penelope's eyes knowing he couldn't lie to the woman again and answered the question. "The day you came up to me in the break room. You where wearing head phones and dancing like no one could see you. Just like you did on the elevator the other day. You finally opened your eyes and spotted me. But instead of getting embarrassed and stopping, you took my hand and spun yourself around. You got me to dance with you till the song was over then made yourself a cup of coffee. told me thanks for the dance and went back to your desk as if it was something we always did."

"One last question?" the man asked. Luke could tell he had been hiding something up his sleeve and he was getting a bit nervous as he waited for the question.

"Would you trade places with her?"

"In a heart beat." Luke said with out even waiting for the man to completely finish his sentence. "You just name the time and place and you can have me. Just let Becca go."

The line went dead and Luke started to turn pail. Had he said something wrong. Penelope just smiled back at him and turned her computer towards him. Luke got to his feet and brought Penelope into a hug.

"You are the best, Penelope." Luke said kissing her forehead. He thencalled Rossi, not letting go of Penelope. "We have a location."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: I've noticed a few random mistakes like words that shouldn't be in the sentence or words that repeat. like the last chapter I saw a herher. Some times my phone keyboard can't keep up with my typing and goes on strike. I'm usually overly tired by the time I finish. read through quickly, then post. I'll go back and correct them eventually. sorry if it made things a bit confusing. I'll try and read through better before I post. And eventually get to fixing those mistakes. hope you enjoy the next chapter and thank you for all those wonderful followers and reviews!**

Penelope wasn't sure how she ended up in the SUV as they headed towards the abandoned sheep barn on the outskirts of town. She never went out into the field. But there she was in the back seat holding on to Luke's hand with her phone keeping track of Rebecca's phone. She slightly remembered Luke calling Rossi to say they had a location and him keeping her in his embrace as they went to meet the rest of the team.

JJ was the one to hand her a bullet proof vest when she noticed Luke had brought her with him. The man seemed keep calm with her around. So if getting their favorite tech analyst out in the field kept the man calm, the rest of the team was ok with letting her tag along.

"Has her phone moved at all?" JJ asked as she swerved in and out of traffic. Penelope had, had her eyes closed for most of the drive, and felt her phone get taken out of her hand.

"No, they are still at the sheep barn." Luke answered for her. Reid glanced back at him a bit confused and glanced over at Penelope. She didn't let to many people touch her technology. Luke smirked when he saw the confusion on the younger man's face. "She gets car sick. Her eyes are closed."

"Sorry Pen." JJ said sympathetically.

"You're fine." Penelope said as she placed her head in her hands and leaned forward. letting her head rest on the back of Ried's seat. "Just get our Cutie Pie back. Don't worry about me."

Penelope felt Luke rub her back as he placed his other hand on her leg. She knew it was innocent, but the sensation of his hand on her leg was driving her nuts. Her mind wondering into the forbidden as she imagined how good the man was with his fingers.

"Uh bad Garcia." Penelope groaned as she took a hold of Luke's hand and moved it off of her. She heard the man chuckle as he gave her hand a little squeeze. She hadn't even realized she had said anything till the man was leaning over her.

"It's thoughts like that, that will get yourself into trouble Chica." Luke whispered in that low gravelly voice that drove her crazy. "Better save them for later."

"Oh I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you." Penelope managed to get out. "Remind me to smack you later for your shameless flirting. It's making me even more nauseous than I already was."

Luke chuckled again and placed a stray hair behind her ear as he continued to rub her back with his other hand. "We're almost there. You can smack me once we're stopped, or save it for when I'm annoying you later on."

"Have I ever told you that you are so not funny." Penelope groaned. "Please stop talking to me. I should not be talking."

"We're here." Luke said as JJ turned into a bumpy driveway.

"Oh God." JJ said as she came to quick stop. Penelope and Luke looked up and saw what had caused JJ to stop so quickly. The Fanagan boys where standing in the driveway with Rebecca tied up on the ground between them. Both pointing shotguns at her head. Luke's color drained from his face for what felt like the millionth time that day as he turned to look at Penelope. Penelope smiled at him and nodded. She wasn't sure why, but he seemed to keep asking her for her permission before he had to pretend to be in love with Rebecca.

"Go get our girl back." Penelope said. Luke nodded and got out of the SUV. He slowly started to walk up to the men.

"You want her back?" The older one asked with an evil smirk. "What would you give for her."

"Anything." Luke said taking another step closer before the men turned their guns on him. "Becca? Hon, are you ok?"

He saw the girl nod slightly. as he stepped closer he could see that they had covered her mouth with duct tape.

"Let me hear her voice." Luke said. "I need to hear her voice."

The oldest nodded towards his brother and Logan took the duct tape off of her mouth.

"You shouldn't have come." Rebecca said as she held back her tears. "They won't let you leave. we both can't walk out of this."

"As long as you do, then I'm ok with that." Luke said as he looked up at the oldest man. He was obviously the leader in this whole thing. His brother just went along for the ride. If Luke was going to get everyone one out alive, he had to get through to Todd. "I'm here now. Please, let Becca go."

"I'm not completely convinced." Todd said with a smirk. "Why don't you let that blonde you where sitting with come and talk to us. She seemed pretty cozy back there with you."

"She's just a member of my team." Luke said holding his hand out to make sure Penelope didn't try to get out of the vehicle. He knew she could hear every word that was being said and he didn't want her to have a moment of heroism. He needed to make the others believe he was in charge. "She's just along for the ride. Just like the others. To make sure we all make it out of her alive. Please, let Becca go. She doesn't deserve this."

"No." Todd said as his smile grew. "You got protective of her. If you love this woman, You'd have no problem giving up the other one."

Luke looked down at Rebecca and she could see the inward struggle. The last thing he wanted was to get Penelope involved. He tensed when he heard the car door behind him. He was hoping he had been hearing things, but soon Penelope was standing next to her and he could hear the rest of the team getting out as well.

"So this is who you're protecting." Todd said as he laughed when he got a good look at Penelope. He then looked down at Rebecca. "How does that make you feel. Knowing the man you love is protecting her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Rebecca spat at him. "We protect our own. We are family."

Logan kicked her in the ribs and Todd glared over at him. He raised his gun and took a shot.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rebecca walked into Penelope's office and looked around. The woman was of course not there. She had been taking a lot of time off after what had happened. Rebecca couldn't help but be curious about the Tech woman. She hasn't been able to really get to know her before. Emily had been doing a good job of keeping her away from her and Luke. She couldn't blame her. Emily had been told Luke's side oof every thing. as far as Emily known, Rebecca had joined the team to ruin Luke's life. But now that the truth was out, She had been welcomed into the tight-knit family of the BAU.

"Oh hello there." Penelope said walking into her office to see the young girl standing there. "What can I do for you Cutie Pie."

Rebecca smiled at the nickname. "I just wanted to introduce myself properly. We never had the chance to properly meet before everything went down."

"Welcome to the BAU sweet cheeks." Penelope said as she sat down and added a picture frame to her collection. "We don't do normal here. Never hhave the time."

Rebecca glanced over at the photo the woman had just placed on her desk. It was a photo of Luke, Penelope and JJ. the same photo that had been in Luke's bedroom. Rebecca quickly looked away and felt guilty. She had seen how much the woman had cared about Luke that night. If she had known how the woman had felt, she would have tried harder to make Luke understand that she just wanted to apologize and fix their friendship. Even though she was still in love with the man, she could tell he had moved on. If she had been able to come clean the night she knocked on his door, maybe none of this would have happened.

"You going to be ok?" Penelope asked and the girl nodded.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rebecca said and Penelope quickly got to her feet and gave the girl a hug.

 **duh duh duh!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! I promise in the next chapter it will explain what happened. It maybe the last chapter as well. I haven't decided if I'm going to keep going. Not that I'm giving up on this. More because my originally planned ended is coming up. who knows I may keep going or just make a sequel. I have more ideas running around in my head to keep this going and if I keep going my original ending may change a bit. hope I haven't given you all a massive heart attack :P oh what oh what has happened to our dear Luke!**


	14. chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

 **AN: So I thought I was going to be able to keep you all in suspense a little longer, but I just had to keep writing! So I hope you enjoy!!!**

 _Penelope felt herself falling to the ground. She could hear the sounds of gun shots firing behind her and her the sound of Rebecca screaming. She hit the ground hard. She couldn't breathe. There was no pain in her chest. Just the feel of some one's body covering her. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to block out what was happening around her. She needed to find her happy place. But she couldn't. She wasn't in the comforts of her lair. She was in the field because her precious newbies had brought her along. She allowed him to lead her to the SUV and put on the bullet proof vest with out question. He had needed her, and like the love sick puppy she had become around him, she followed him loyally._

 _Now she was laying on the gravel driveway with a body on top of her and gunshots coming from every direction. She tried to squirm out from under who ever was laying on top of her, but they held her down._

 _"Stay down Penelope." She heard him whisper in her ear. She could hear the panic in his voice and felt something warm and wet on her finger tips. She lifted her hand slightly to see her fingers where red. Some one was bleeding. He reached up and brought her hand back down out of her sight. "You don't need to see that."_

 _"Oh my God, Luke are you shot?" Penelope asked in panic. She could still hear Rebecca screaming in the distance. Yelling out for Luke to answer her. She knew how the girl felt. She could feel the panic welling up inside of her. Why hadn't Luke gotten to his feet yet and started shooting with the others? Was he dying there as she did absolutely nothing but allow him to lay on top of her._

 _Slowly the gun fire died out. Luke looked up at her then glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca. "I'm fine Rebecca."_

 _He then turned his full attention back to Penelope. "Are you ok?"_

 _"Me! What about you! What the hell happened?" Penelope demanded as Luke sat up and helped her sit up as well. She could see his arm was bleeding a bit, but the rest of him seemed to be intact._

 _"Why the hell didn't you just stay in the damn SUV!" Like growled at her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You could have been killed Penelope! He tried to shoot you!"_

 _"Don't you dare yell at me, Luke!" Penelope spat back at him. "I was trying to help. They where going to kill the both of you!"_

 _"I had it handled!" Luke yelled back at her. "Do you really think I'd just let them take you!"_

 _"Uh yeah Newbie." Penelope said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed him away from her. "The whole point was to show you'd give up anything to save Rebecca! Why didn't you just let me go!"_

 _"Because I couldn't!" Luke demanded and his eyes softened as he looked at her. Penelope looked at him in complete shock. "I couldn't let them get the chance of taking you."_

 _Luke took a hold of her again and pulled her into his lap as he held her close to him._

 _"Luke..." Penelope started but Luke shushed her._

 _"Just let the moment happen Chica." Luke said with a small chuckle. "You don't need to open your mouth and ruin it. Just let me hold on to you till my heart stops trying to jump out of my chest."_

 _Penelope looked up at him in shock. She felt him place a kiss on her forehead and before she could comprehend what was going on. He placed a light kiss on her lips._

 _"Next time just stay put Penelope." Luke said tightening his grip around her. "I thought I was going to lose you."_

 _Penelope turned in his arms and looked deep into his eyes. "I knew I was safe with you Luke. That's why I came out of the SUV. I knew I was safe."_

L _uke shook his head and got the both of them to their feet. "But you weren't._

 _"But I am." Penelope smiled back at him._

 _"Are you really going to argue with me on this?" Luke seemed amused by that and brushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear. He let his had slid behind her neck as he slowly guided her closer to him. He leaned down and smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'd win that argument."_

 _Penelope opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Luke's lips on hers. This time it wasn't an innocent peck like the one before. He was determined to get a real kiss from her and she happy obliged._

 _The rest of the team raced over to Rebecca when they realized Luke and Penelope where ok and Luke was getting Penelope to sit up._

 _"Are you ok?" Reid asked worriedly as he quickly got the girl untied. He had become fond of the girl, being the one that had been working with her the most. He wasn't sure what had gone on between her and Luke or why this had happened to her. But he was glad that she was still alive. He had liked working with the girl. and Even though she didn't understand most of what he rambled off, she let him ramble till he was done. And on a few occasions used him as her personal google just for entertainment. She seemed to get him from the start._

 _"Yeah I'm good." Rebecca said as she slowly got to her feet with his assistance. "Other than a sore rib... "_

 _Rebecca was looking past the rest of the team with a shocked expression on her face. They turned to see Luke and Penelope locked in a passionate and playful kiss._

 _"Well that happened sooner than I had expected." Reid said as the rest of the team glared at him. He looked at them confused then took another look at Rebecca. She turned away from what she has witnessed and Reid put two and two together._

 _"Come on, let's get you out of here." Reid said taking the girl in his arms and leading her to the SUV he had road in._ _He tried to guard her from seeing the two love birds. She didn't need to see the back of Luke's bullet proof vest peppered in buckshot and the sleeve of his shirt stained with blood as he kissed another woman. A woman he had jumped in the line of fire to save. A woman he clearly had feelings for. No Rebecca didn't need to see the man she loved, kissing another woman._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Another shorter chapter but I just had to get this update up!!!! So this won't be the last chapter like I had originally thought. I just couldn't let you all wait to know what had happened! So now I'm going to bed. hope you all enjoy!!! And of course thank you all for your wonderful reviews and followings!**


End file.
